Sailor Moon Stars 2 La Joya con la escencia de la
by sesshoumaru1225
Summary: Una aventura en la que Serena conoce su otro yo de una dimension alterna, un viaje por los distintos universos y dimensiones, en busca de la Joya con la escencia de la vida. Los Three lights estan de vuelta; ademas de otros personajes y nuevos guerreros
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor moon**** Stars 2**

LA JOYA CON LA ESCENCIA DE LA VIDA

Prologo

"La vida después de la batalla"

Los Three Lights son cosa del pasado, todo mundo los ha olvidado, todos excepto las Sailor Scout quienes continúan sus vidas tranquilamente en la ciudad, una vez que Sailor Galaxia regreso a la normalidad, decidió vivir en la tierra junto a los seres humanos, ahora que el mundo se encuentra tranquilo, no es del todo pacifico, ya que Serena y las demás se encuentran lidiando contra un enemigo mas malvado, quizás uno muy fuerte, aquel que decidirá su destino.

12:45 hrs., salón 17, examen final.

En el aula se han reunido todos los alumnos, están a solo 15 minutos de terminar su examen final de Preparatoria, muchos de ellos están tranquilos y seguros de sus respuestas, sin duda alguna es algo muy importante lo que esta ocurriendo en este momento.

Marcando la hora, justo arriba del pizarrón esta el reloj, listo para informar a los alumnos cuanto tiempo les queda para terminar de elaborar su examen, para algunos de ellos no representa nada mas que un mero adorno en la pared, pero para otros es una constante herida que sangra lentamente, se les termina el tiempo y aun les falta bastante por responder.

Lita mira al cielo por la ventana, mientras piensa en la solución a una formula de matemáticas, sigue divagando; recuerda la intensiva sesión de estudio que tuvieron ayer en casa de Rei, ya que se quedaron un poco tarde para estudiar hasta la mas mínima probabilidad de lo que podría venir en el examen.

De pronto, como un chispazo, aparece la respuesta bailoteando en sus labios.

-¡Ya se!-

Exclama rompiendo el silencio. Repentinamente todos los alumnos giran su mirada hacia la compañera, quien sonriente había levantado su lápiz como proclamándose triunfante, mientras tanto, el maestro de clase, un hombre de edad madura y lentes chistosos, la mira desde el frente del salón, lleva un traje de color café oscuro, mientras toca sus anteojos, observa fijamente a Lita que aun sigue con el brazo triunfante y los ojos brillantes por su reciente logro, al mirar alrededor puede observar que es el centro de atención de todos, levantando un poco mas la mirada, observa que también el profesor ha visto su reciente faceta. Su rostro cambia volviéndose completamente rojo, de inmediato regresa a su asiento, puesto que casi se había levantado de la emoción, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, continua su examen con la mirada inclinada, esta segura que todo saldrá bien.

Al otro lado del salón, Mina observa fijamemente la hoja del examen, buscando la respuesta a la ultima pregunta, ha podido contestar rápida y exitosamente todas las anteriores, pero esta ultima le ha resultado muy difícil; lee completamente todo el problema desde la primera hasta la ultima letra, pero nada, tal parece que la respuesta no se encuentra ahí, por lo que se molesta bastante al punto de comenzar a golpear el pupitre, primero suavemente, pero conforme se desespera mas aumenta la fuerza y el numero de golpes, el maestro estaba justo a un extremo de Mina, por lo que coloca su mano justo en el momento que Mina va a lanzar su lápiz al suelo deteniéndola.

-Yo se que puede hacerlo señorita Mina, piense las cosas con calma y vera.-

Mina sonríe, apenada, toma aire y comienza a revisar todo con calma, mientras revisa el problema otra vez, el maestro continua su caminata por el salón de clases, a sus espaldas, escucha una sonrisa muy leve, es de Mina, lo que lo hace pensar.

-Parece que ya encontró la respuesta.-

En el otro asiento, aquel que da justo a la puerta, se encuentra Rei, esta muy calmada y concentrada completamente en lo que escribe, sabe que es "pan comido" porque estudio muy duro la noche anterior junto a las demás, ha terminado casi todo, solo le restan unas cuantas preguntas y revisar si todo esta en orden antes de entregar su examen.

Justo dos asientos mas atrás, se encuentra Amy, quien ha terminado el examen casi desde que inicio, ahora se concentra en revisarlo de pies a cabeza para evitar dejar una falla o alguna respuesta incorrecta, leyéndolo desde inicio hasta el final, una y otra vez.

Finalmente, a la mitad del salón de clases, tenemos a Serena, completamente olvidada en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, su mirada luce perdida, como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro o algo parecido, pareciera que no estudio lo suficiente, de hecho cualquiera que la viera en esa condición pensaría lo mismo. ¿Verdad?

¡Pues se equivocan!

Ya que Serena sabe todas las respuestas, bueno, casi todas, el examen esta a medio terminar, si ella quiere obtener una mejor nota debe completar todo. Debido a eso ella misma se sorprende y por eso luce así.

Ya casi es hora, el reloj en lo alto les dice a todos "tienen menos de 10 minutos para terminar"

Mina se pone de pie, finalmente ha terminado su examen, lo mismo que Rei, Lita y Amy. Serena…

Ella continua esforzándose por no quedarse atrás, mientras que sus amigas dejan las hojas en el escritorio del profesor, mientras miran a una apresurada Serena escribiendo bastante rápido, abandonan el salón de clases.

-Ya casi es hora jóvenes, solo tienen 5 minutos para terminar.-

Exclama el maestro entre el silencio para motivar a sus estudiantes, cosa que solamente da el efecto contrario, puesto que provoca mas desesperación entre los alumnos, al mismo tiempo que los hace cometer mas errores; justo como Serena que después de escuchar estas palabras entra en pánico y su lápiz se cae al piso, en cuanto lo recoge su cabeza choca contra el pupitre al levantarse, su compañeros observan como ella comete error tras error, por lo que el salón entero estalla en risas, ella no sabe que hacer, por lo que inconcientemente comienza a llorar, las lagrimas resbalan por sus delicadas mejillas, mientras el profesor observa la situación y no sabe como lidiar con el problema, pero lo intenta.

-Por favor Señorita Tsukino, piénselo bien, si no aprueba este examen tendrá que repetir el semestre completo. ¿Realmente quiere eso?-

Al instante la imagen entra en la mente de Serena, tal y como si de magia se tratase, ella deja de llorar, recoge sus cosas y comienza de nuevo, aun con las lagrimas en los ojos pero la mirada seria y decidida termina todo lo que le restaba en menos de dos minutos; se pone de pie y tras haber tomado todos sus útiles camina hacia el escritorio del profesor, para darle el examen mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Exactamente al tomarlo en sus manos, suena el final de la clase, Serena exclama muy alegre.

-Gracias.-

Todo el grupo y el maestro mismo, no pueden creer el hecho de que Serena termino antes de que sonara el timbre, además de que completo todo el examen, mientras ella se aleja del salón de clases, sus compañeros se aproximan a ver que en efecto ella contesto todo.

-Voy a revisarlo todo en este momento.-

El profesor aun no puede creerlo por lo que quiere desengañarse si es que en verdad las respuestas están correctas, así que comienza a comprobarlas, la primera esta bien, igual que la segunda, la tercera, todas las respuestas están correctas.

-Están correctas, todo el examen esta bien respondido.-

-¡Imposible!-

Responde todo el salón a coro.

-¡No puede ser! Pero…-

-¡Es cierto!-

Exclama una estudiante que estaba sentada delante de Serena.

-Es imposible que Serene haya sido capaz de terminar todo el examen.-

Grita todo el salón al unísono.

El profesor se repone del sobresalto y una vez calmado y con voz suave exclama.

-Muy bien hecho, buen trabajo Serena, ahora todos ustedes jóvenes entréguenme sus exámenes para poder revisarlos.-

-¡Ah!-

Grita todos asustados, ya que la mayoría no había terminado sus exámenes, un terremoto sacude por completo el aula, todo el grupo se apresura para terminarlo.

Mientras tanto; lejos del salón de clases, en la cafetería de la escuela y bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, se encuentra casi todo el grupo de las Sailors, excepto por Serena que aun no ha llegado, se encuentran discutiendo sobre los últimos problemas del examen.

-No estuvo tan mal.-

Dice Lita mientras disfruta de un delicioso helado de fresas.

-Es decir, los últimos dos estaban realmente confusos pero logre recordar todo lo que estudiamos ayer, creo que una B cuando menos estará a mi alcance.-

Lita sonríe muy segura de si misma, mientras lleva sus manos a su cabeza, jugueteando con su cabello de manera coqueta, a la vez que observa un joven frente a ellas en otra mesa, ella le sonríe.

Rei también sonríe cuando ve la mirada perdida de Lita por aquel joven, a su vez, habla con Mina y Amy.

-Pues yo también me siento muy segura de haber aprobado el examen.-

Dirige su mirada hacia Amy.

-Es gracias a que nos apoyaste muchísimo y estudiamos juntas cada día.-

Amy no sabe que decir, así que solo baja su cabeza se limita a dar las gracias por el cumplido sonriendo; Mina también lo hace, se siente muy aliviada porque ahora puede volver a jugar videojuegos de nuevo, así que decide que deben celebrar.

-¡Si!, Vamos a celebrar, merecemos unas vacaciones después de tanto estudio, necesitamos un descanso.-

Amy mira fijamente a Mina, quien cambia su sonrisa por una mirada seria, ya que se imagina que Amy la reprenderá por su repentina decisión, pero su amiga explota en carcajadas.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones.-

Ambas sonríen mientras escuchan los suspiros de Lita que recae en tristeza al ver que el joven se va con otra mujer.

-Cierto, necesitamos unas buenas vacaciones.-

Rompe el silencio Lita tras decir esto.

-Hasta Serena se esforzó muchísimo estudiando.-

Exclama Rei.

-Oigan.-

Interrumpe Mina.

-Hablando de Serena… ¿Dónde esta ella?-

Todas ellas se miran unas a otras como buscando la respuesta, pero es en vano, solo Rei se encuentra molesta.

-Ya lo se, de seguro contesto todo el examen mal, por eso llega tarde.-

Dice esto mientras mira al cielo preguntándose en donde estará Serena.

-Otra vez está haciéndonos perder el tiempo, porque rayos no se apresura a venir.-

Mina y las demás inclinan la mirada y suspiran decepcionadas, cuando unos segundos después escuchan una voz a lo lejos.

-Esperenmeeeee!-

Es Serena que justo tras decir esto, tropieza con una escoba y una cubeta que estaban por ahí, el estruendoso golpe se deja escuchar por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los que están alrededor, por lo que sorprendidos corren a ver lo sucedido, una vez que observan a Serena en el pasto y de rodillas, con la cubeta en la cabeza, todo mundo vuelve a sus lugares, se escuchan unas voces murmurando:

-Otra vez es Serena, se volvió a caer.-

La pobre Serena comienza a sentirse incomoda, luego sus ojos se tornan llorosos y su rostro cambia para comenzar a llorar a montones,

Mina se pone decide ir para ayudarla, pero Rei la detiene con la mirada.

-Déjala un poco más.-

Exclama muy seria Rei.

-Si tú lo dices.-

Agrega Mina. Serena sigue llorando más y mas, pareciera que no va a terminar en todo lo que resta de la tarde, a pesar de haber caído entre el pasto y de no encontrarse lastimada en lo absoluto, se mantiene ahí, como si de una niña de preescolar se tratase. Rei solo puede tolerar un par de minutos a tal acción, de inmediato se aproxima a Serena y le apunta a la vez que exclama en voz alta.

-Ahí estas ¡Otra vez!-

Serena sigue llorando, pero la mira de reojo, no pretende parar ahí nada más, por lo que sigue como si nada. Rei observa su conducta y de nueva cuenta la reprende.

-¿Es en serio que no puedes dejar de llorar por un solo día?-

Todos en el campus se aproximan para ver lo que esta vez hará Rei, puesto que es el pan de cada día, ellas dos peleando como siempre.

En tanto Rei, se mantiene inerte a la espera de una respuesta, Serena por su parte, la mira de frente aun con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando que su amiga termine con la reprimenda.

-¡Ponte de pie y ven aquí en este mismo instante!

Serena no pierde un solo momento, se pone de pie muy aprisa, como puede acomoda el bote y la escoba que la hiso tropezar dejándolos en su lugar, una vez hecho esto camina rápidamente hacia sus amigas, pasa a un lado de Rei, quien la mira como una madre que ha reprimido a su hija por algo que hiso mal, alrededor, se pueden escuchar los murmullos de varios estudiantes, algunas cosas como:

-Ella siempre es así-

-Pobre Serena, mira que tener una amiga como ella…-

-Si estaba tan molesta ¿Porque no la ayudo a pararse?-

-Debería de comportarse en público, que vergüenza.-

-No sé cómo sus amigas la soportan; es muy mandona.-

Rei escucha completamente todo como si se lo dijeran en el oído, aun así no le importa, prefiere dejar tales murmullos como simples tonterías, no le importa lo que piensen los demás, a pesar de que la regaña y se pelea siempre con Serena, son buenas amigas; puede tolerar todo excepto una cosa.

-Tal vez ella es así por que no tiene novio.-

Ella escucha claramente estas palabras hirientes, que le molestan en demasía, por lo que se da la vuelta y gira exactamente hacia donde escucho el comentario, un grupo de chicas que apenas pudieron disimular sus murmullos, trata de seguir su camino, cuando Rei interviene y enfurecida les grita.

-¡Ustedes cállense y no se metan en lo que no les importa! ¿Comprenden?-

Indignadas, las pobres jóvenes solo optan por aceptar su error e inclinar su cabeza para disculparse, para retirarse rápidamente, una mirada alrededor del campus, de los ojos de Rei, es suficiente para alejar a todos los curiosos que se habían reunido. Serena se aproxima a Rei, justo frente a ella y con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas y suave voz le da las gracias.

-Gracias por ayudarme Rei.-

Rei solo evade la mirada de su amiga y exclama aun enfadada.

-¡Tonta! No lo hice por ti, es que me enfureció lo que escuche de ellas.-

Serena vuelve la mirada a sus amigas, está confundida por la reacción de Rei.

Tras unos momentos de calma, todas ríen de nuevo, mientras Serena se limpia las lágrimas y comienza a comer un helado, que por cierto es de Rei, pero ella no se molesta por eso, así que deja a su amiga terminarlo.

Amy comienza a preguntar a sus amigas si tuvieron alguna duda con los problemas planteados, Mina se limita a decir que estuvo regalado, mientras que Lita aclara que varias cosa quedaron inconclusas pero le resulto fácil seguir los lineamientos de los problemas matemáticos, Rei por su parte se encuentra satisfecha con sus resultados, cree que aprobara bastante bien, dicho esto, la mirada de todas las chicas se fija en una hambrienta Serena, que ahora está comiendo de los sándwiches que Amy trajo consigo, justo en ese momento se da cuenta que la están observando fijamente todas sus amigas, con la boca llena dice.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo te fue a ti Serena?-

Pregunta Mina.

-¿A mí? Pues creo que bien, no me falto nada por contestar.-

Explica Serena, mientras hace lo posible por pasar la comida, bebiendo del jugo que estaba cerca de Lita.

-Creo que escuche al maestro decir que había contestado todo bien, en cuanto salía del salón.-

-Y lo dices así tan tranquila, ¿Qué ni siquiera te importa el resultado?-

Interrumpe Rei, al momento que le arrebata un chocolate a Serena.

-Pues la verdad no, porque me siento muy segura de las respuestas que puse.

-Serena Tiene razón.-

Agrega Mina mientras le entrega su caramelo a Serena para consolarla por el chocolate.

-Además estuvimos estudiando bastante desde hace meses, justo cuando la batalla con Sailor Galaxia acabo…-

Un silencio se apodera del lugar, ellas inclinan su mirada, recordando la cruel batalla que sostuvieron con Sailor Galaxia y a su vez, aquellos jóvenes que alegraron tanto sus días.

-Espero que Yaten y los demás estén bien.-

Agrega Lita en el silencio.

-Yo quisiera saber si lograron rehacer su reino junto a su princesa.-

Dice Mina.

Serena mira a todas, sus rostros lucen muy tristes, ya que tiene muy grabados los recuerdos en su corazón, así que decide tomar la iniciativa.

-Chicas, no se preocupen, estoy segura que están bien, además nosotras debemos continuar ya que también tenemos mucha gente que nos quiere aquí, al igual que ellos debemos seguir adelante.-

Amy mira fijamente a Serena, sorprendida de lo mucho que ha madurado. Pasados unos segundos, todas ellas comienzan a reírse sin parar, Serena no comprende el porqué, pero aun así sonríe junto con ellas.

-Bien chicas.-

Habla Mina.

-¿Vamos a planear como pasarla bien en las vacaciones desde ahora?-

-Haruka y Mitchiru me dijeron que vendrían a recogernos hoy.-

Agrega Lita.

El sonido de un claxon se escucha a lo lejos, lo que hace voltear a todas.

Son Haruka, Mitchiru, Setsuna y una pequeña Hotaru, en un deportivo rojo, ellas se ponen de pie y avanzan hacia el auto, comienzan a platicar de cómo les fue en el examen, Serena, apenas dispuesta a seguir a sus amigas, se detiene al ver otro auto; un Ferrari negro, uno de los cristales se abre para dejar ver a Darien dentro, Serena corre al instante para poder abrazarlo, esta tan feliz de verlo que casi lo asfixia, llenándolo de besos y abrazos, también le cuenta lo fácil que pudo contestar el examen, además de lo segura que se encuentra de aprobarlo.

Ellas suben a los autos y se dirigen a la ciudad, están listas para comenzar una nueva vida que será llena de más aventuras, sin siquiera saber los peligros que se aproximan en la próxima esquina.

Fin de Prologo

Sigue capitulo 01

OTRA VEZ VUELVO A VER TU SONRISA

Escrita por Oscar Cornejo Romo

29/08/08 01:09 Hrs

Todos los derechos pertenecen a su Autor Original

Naoko takeuchi


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor moon**** Stars 2**

LA JOYA CON LA ESCENCIA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo 01

"Otra vez vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa"

Son las 3 en punto en el reloj, el sol en lo alto iluminaba un hermoso cielo, Serena que había terminado su jornada laboral esperaba el autobús sentada en una banca, en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca del parque. Han pasado 2 años desde aquella vez en el examen, ahora es universitaria, tiene que trabajar para pagarse los estudios, tal y como Mama Ikuko le había dicho, puesto que había cumplido la mayoría de edad; se tenía que levantar bastante temprano para llegar a su trabajo ya que la hora de entrada era a las 7:40; por extraño que parezca, Serena se estaba ajustando perfectamente a su imagen del futuro, una mujer responsable. Aun a pesar de estar en vacaciones, algo la estaba atormentando.

-A veces creo que Rei tiene razón en llamarme tonta por lo distraída que soy.-

Pensaba Serena. Estaba preocupada por los resultados de su actual trabajo, consiguió un puesto de mesara en una cafetería, apenas había comenzado hace 3 semanas y ya había derramado más de 6 veces el café en los clientes, el helado en el vestido de las chicas más de 14 veces, sin mencionar las ocasiones en que cambiaba las ordenes entre las mesas, esto último una o dos veces al día; además de la ocasión en que derramo el jugo en la cabeza del jefe porque estaba un poco soñolienta. A pesar de esto, su jefe era una persona realmente amable, demasiado paciente quizás, él decía que se veía muy linda con el uniforme, era una minifalda de color rosa, una camisa blanca, con un delantal azul cielo, un pequeño moño del mismo rosa en la cabeza y su ya conocido peinado, la hacían verse muy atractiva, también le había dicho que el negocio se había vuelto muy popular desde que ella había entrado a trabajar.

Ciertamente la ahora señorita Tsukino había crecido para ser una refinada y atractiva mujer, lucia tal y como si de la reina de Tokio de Cristal se tratase.

-Es muy bonita-

Se escucho esto de un joven que comento a su amigo mientras pasaban cerca de Serena, que ni tarda ni perezosa, escuchaba los comentarios, había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones, escuchaba cada palabra alabando su belleza mientras se tocaba las mejillas, ellos se aproximaban lentamente hacia Serena; que se puso de pie para lucir entonces su cabello rubio; movido por el viento, la hacía lucir aun más bella y atractiva, pero al levantar mas su cabeza para continuar luciéndose no pudo predecir que detrás de sí, había un señalamiento de metal, solo se escucho un estruendoso sonido, lagrimas de dolor resbalaban por las mejillas de Serena, acto seguido un grito de dolor se escapo de los entonces deformados labios de la joven, aquellos muchachos que la habían elogiado escaparon asustados por la reacción de Serena, que entonces se llevo las manos a la cabeza, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor causado por su torpeza y vanidad, mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho una risa burlesca que le molesto bastante, pero era tal el dolor que le impedía limpiarse los ojos para poder mirarlo, por lo que se limito a escucharlo reír sin darse la vuelta.

-Esas tonterías solo puede hacerlas una jovencita que conocí hace tiempo, pero dudo mucho que seas ella, ya que era más niña…-

Al escuchar estas palabras, ella recuerda quien es, pero sus fuerzas la abandonan, Serena se derrumba, el joven inmediatamente ofreció sus brazos para evitar que cayese al suelo; ya que no encuentra nadie alrededor para pedir ayuda, decidió llevarla al jardín cerca de ahí.

Ya recostada sobre el pasto y bajo un árbol de cerezos, el joven se limito a observar los alrededores. El otoño estaba comenzando, por lo que se podían ver algunas hojas caer, su corazón podía ser escuchado entre el silencio.

Las aves ya habían emigrado hacia climas mas cálidos, unas cuantas nubes dejaban ver el cielo claro y azul, habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que Serena había recaído, aquel joven permanecía a su lado, recostado a un extremo, en espera de una reacción, pero todo estaba tranquilo, ella seguía dormida, tampoco había pasado nadie desde ese momento.

-Solías ser alguien muy tonta, pero ahora luces como toda una mujer.-

Hablaba con una Serena dormida, mientras inconscientemente se aproximaba a su rostro, jugueteando con los rubios cabellos de Serena.

-Pero tu forma de ser tan infantil no ha cambiado mucho. Creo que seguirás así.-

En ese momento, sus ojos se perdieron en la deslumbrante belleza de la joven; que lucía tan tierna y hermosa como si de una Princesa se tratase, el viento seguía jugueteando con sus cabellos, haciéndola más atractiva; hasta que no pudo contenerse, justo a punto de acercarse a los labios de Serena para besarla.

Repentinamente, una rosa había golpeado el pasto quedándose incrustada a escasos centímetros de la mano con la que se apoyaba el joven; había sido lanzada por Darien desde lejos, quien con una mirada fija observaba detenidamente la escena; el joven, entonces captado in fraganti, se mantuvo en la misma posición sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hablar en su defensa, porque sabía la culpabilidad que lo envolvía, además estaba enterado de la relación que tenia con Serena. A pesar de tener todo en contra suya, se puso de pie suavemente. Cuando se encontró frente a Darien, intento explicarse tanto como se lo permitía su nerviosismo, pero le resulto difícil hacerlo.

-Ah, este… Yo… Estaba a punto de… No, quiero decir…-

-¡Silencio!-

Darien furioso, interrumpe al joven.

-Bien.-

En ese momento comprendió que no tenia excusa para resolver ese asunto, por lo que solo se resigno a inclinar su rostro lleno de vergüenza, el mal entendido lo había dejando en un serio problema con el novio de Serena; Darien, que conocía muy bien desde hacia tiempo.

-Es lo que merezco por ser tan idiota.-

Decía para si en una manera sarcástica; retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y aguardo a Darien, que se aproximaba lentamente y en silencio, hacia su novia, al verla ahí recostada se inclino, al sujetar su cabeza entre sus manos observo un leve golpe del cual brotaba un poco de sangre, entonces Darien tras volver a recostarla, estallo y se dirigió de nuevo al muchacho.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Serena?-

Las palabras resonaban en el lugar, una ráfaga de viento helado se llevo jugueteando unas cuantas hojas.

Recordó entonces el golpe que se había dado ella contra el señalamiento, así que no pudo decir más, en tanto Darien le mostraba unas gotas de sangre en sus manos como prueba de lo que vio en ella.

-Aun si te dijera lo que sucedió, ¿Me creerías?-

Exclamo el joven, esto último solo consiguió enfurecer más a Darien, aunque el muchacho intentaba aclarar un poco la situación, pero no estaba logrando gran cosa.

-¿Crees que sea correcto tomar ventaja de la situación? Primera haces que pierda la conciencia y luego la besas, ¿Qué será después?-

-¡Te equivocas!, déjame que te explique.-

Intenta defenderse, pero Darien le recrimina sus acciones con una incógnita que se marca profundamente.

-¿Intentaras violarla?-

Al escuchar esto, el joven inclina su cabeza avergonzado, esas palabras lastimaron su orgullo como hombre, así que decide hablar claro para defenderse y así evitar un conflicto más grave.

-Mira es cierto que intente besarla.-

-¿Ves lo simple que es admitirlo?-

De nuevo Darien interrumpe molesto, pero el joven continúo.

-Así es, pero no fui yo quien la dejo inconsciente, ella se desmayo luego de que se golpeo con un señalamiento justo a un lado de la parada del autobús, logre detenerla para que no se golpeara en el piso, la traje aquí para que recobrara el conocimiento, lamento decirte que me deje llevar por la situación y casi la beso…-

El joven sintiendo la necesidad de tomar aire para pensar como continuar explicando, toma una leve pausa y luego continúa.

-Lo siento fue sin querer.-

Darien se aproxima a él, sin que pudiera esperárselo, le propina un golpe directo al rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio para arrojarlo lejos del árbol, cayendo entre el pasto sin poder detenerse, toca su mejilla mientras se levanta, tratando de aliviar el dolor punzante que lo agobia, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ya no hay mas elección que pelear.

Tras unos cuantos segundos el joven reacciona y se pone en guardia, lanzándose contra Darien, quien lo recibe con otro puñetazo, pero es desviado, haciendo que su rival pierda equilibrio, hecho esto, lanza un contraataque dando un golpe en el estomago de Darien, que retrocede para poder tomar aire, inmediatamente siente un golpe en su mejilla que lo deja sangrando, el joven sonríe; Darien tras reponerse, toca su mejilla, observa sonriente a su rival, luego de tomar aire también sonríe, el joven lo mira un tanto confundido.

-Estamos apenas comenzando, prepárate para lo que sigue.-

Dice Darien con una voz calmada y tranquila, mientras se frotaba la mejilla para aliviar un poco el dolor, a su vez, el joven hacia lo mismo, como expresando respeto por el golpe recibido de su rival.

-Así que ese fue tu mejor golpe. Me sorprendes, no creí que pudieras pelear así.-

Exclama el joven, burilándose de Darien, que de inmediato responde.

-Como dije, apenas estamos comenzando.-

Una y otra vez los puños de ambos se cruzaban entre sus rostros, siendo siempre bloqueadas y aun desviadas, peleando como unos expertos. Fue en ese momento cuando Darien pudo por fin distinguir la cara de su rival, reconoció al joven como alguien que no había visto desde hace bastante tiempo, aun así consiguió encontrar el momento oportuno para propinarle un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate; lo mismo pensó el joven, ya que había estudiado los movimientos de Darien, ambos tenían el momento perfecto para noquear al rival, justo entonces una voz resonó por todo el lugar, que les hizo perder el control de sus puños.

-¡Deténganse!-

Grito Serena de repente, que se había repuesto del desmayo, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas para que pudieran escucharla claramente. Al escuchar la voz, ambos miraron hacia donde ella se encontraba, no pudieron contener sus puños; sin guardia alguna, recibieron el ataque completamente en seco, Serena observo desde donde se encontraba, como se derrumban ambos jóvenes.

Rápidamente ella se levanto tan pronto como le fue posible, ya que se siente aun mareada por el golpe, camina hasta donde esta Darien, quien esta tambaleándose por el impacto recibido, mientras que el otro joven está tirado en el pasto, ha perdido la conciencia. Serena toma la mano de Darien y apenas alcanza a sujetarlo un poco ya que casi no puede mantenerse en pie, él observa a su novia y le pregunta con una dulce voz.

-Serena, ¿Estàs bien? ¿No te paso nada?-

-Estoy bien Darien.-

-Me da gusto.-

-Pero ¿Darien qué hiciste?-

-Ese tipo comenzó todo.-

El rostro de Serena se torna serio repentinamente, Darien trata de explicarse.

-Creí que se estaba aprovechando de ti y no pude permitirlo, por eso lo ataque.-

-¿Pero ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarle?-

-Claro que lo hice, pero se burlo de mí fingiendo demencia, creyó que podría aprovecharse de la situación.-

-¿Sabes quién es el Darien?-

Darien, vuelve a mirarle el rostro, ahora confirma sus sospechas, aunque se sorprende verlo de nuevo en la tierra.

-Es Sei…-

La voz de Darien es opacada por la de una joven que se aproxima rápidamente a la escena, para auxiliar al joven que yace frente a ellos.

-¡Seiya!-

Una joven se abre paso entre los matorrales, todo se torna en silencio repentinamente.

Serena y Darien miran a una joven rubia y de cabello largo corriendo hacia Seiya que yacía en el piso, a unos metros del árbol.

Ella viste un traje completamente negro y de una sola pieza, pareciera un traje espacial.

-Seiya respóndeme, ¿Qué te paso?-

Tomándolo en sus brazos, levanta su cabeza para tratar de despertarlo, Darien no puede siquiera creer lo que está viendo, ella luce exactamente igual que Serena, excepto por las ropas, además de que ella trae el cabello suelto. La joven comienza a darle ligeros golpecillos en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar, derramando unas lágrimas sobre su rostro y vuelve a hablarle para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Seiya respóndeme, ¿Qué te paso?-

El joven comienza lentamente a tomar conciencia y despierta, aunque parece sentirse dentro de un sueño, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, puede ver el rostro de quien lo auxilia. Aun pensando que se trata de Serena, vuelve a llamarla.

-Cabeza de chorlito, creo que arruine la reunión.

-No hables Seiya, espera a que te cure las heridas.-

-Pero tú no eres…-

La misteriosa joven coloca sus manos en el rostro de Seiya, una leve luz aparece y en cuestión de segundos, las heridas desaparecen como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Ante la mirada atónita de Serena y Darien, que más que sorprendidos por el método usado para curar a Seiya, lo están al ver otra Serena idéntica frente a ellos.

Ya recuperado, Seiya se aproxima para tratar de aclarar la situación, cuando esta frente a ellos, se inclina ante Darien.

-Discúlpame, no debí haber hecho que malinterpretaras esto.-

Al ver que no reacciona como es debido, Serena le da un ligero pisotón a Darien, para que se disculpe también.

"¡Auch!"

Exclama Darien al mismo tiempo que observa a su novia molesta a un lado, entonces comprende.

-Yo también lo siento, creo que actué demasiado rápido y espero me disculpes… Lo siento.-

Ellos dos se dan la mano y se sonríen, mientras que Serena observa el enorme parecido que tiene con la joven, pareciera que estuvieran frente a un espejo, jugueteando como dos niñas, Serena se toca el cabello al igual que ella, ahora se tocan la nariz y luego las mejillas.

Darien decide interrogar a Seiya sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Primero que nada quisiera saber que pasó antes?-

Siguiendo con su pregunta, la joven que curo a Seiya se aproxima a Darien y tocando su rostro suavemente logra robar su mirada, como si lo hubiera cautivado con solamente tocarlo. Serena Observa todo detenidamente, mientras se enfurece en silencio, Darien puede sentir el enojo, pero simplemente se queda callado; rápidamente las heridas desaparecen, al igual que el dolor punzante, luego la joven le pregunta.

-Así que tú eres Darien. Eres tan guapo como lo imaginaba.-

Seiya se aproxima a la joven, toma su mano y suavemente la retira de Darien; todo esto lo hace porque pudo ver la reacción de Serena, no le quedaba más, arreglado el asunta decide hacer las presentaciones.

-Ella es Valerian.-

Serena ha tomado a Darien del brazo tras ver lo sucedido, sonriente Darien se mantiene inerte, en tanto piensa que le pedirá Serena para compensarla; Seiya continúa su charla.

-Pues bien, Serena, Darien, he venido para mostrarle la tierra a Valerian, aunque para serles sincero, no esperaba encontrarlos así.-

-¿Ella es Valerian? Mucho gusto.-

Exclama Darien y atiende a saludar a la joven mientras Serena se torna de nuevo molesta, pero decide preguntar a Seiya si hay algún otro motivo que deban saber.

-Y dime Seiya, ¿Cómo están Taiki, Yaten y la Princesa? ¿Vinieron solamente ustedes?-

Seiya no sabe qué decir, se torna pálido y comienza a tener problemas para hablar, por lo que Darien vuelve a retomar la pregunta de Serena.

-Seiya, dime ¿Dónde están los demás? O ¿Acaso vinieron solo ustedes dos?-

-Bueno… Este, en cierta forma sí, lo que pasa es que estamos en peligro y quería pedirles su ayuda.-

-¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntame Seiya.-

Serena pregunta al ver la cara de frustración de Seiya

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo, porque…-

-Anda explícanoslo.-

Exige Serena, por lo que Seiya se muestra más confiado, entonces se sienta en el pasto, hecho esto les pide que tomen asiento, ya que parece que hay mucho por explicar; ella y Darien se sientan juntos, Valerian a un extremo de Seiya, para escuchar con calma su relato, entonces comienza.

-Vinimos a la Tierra sin decirle nada a los demás, ya que Taiki y Yaten quieren destruir a Valerian.-

Serena se sorprende tanto como Darien, no se explican cómo es que cambiaron tanto sus amigos, así que dudando de lo que escucharon, se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Qué paso con la Princesa? ¿Qué opina ella y por que la reacción de los demás?-

Seiya y Valerian se miran uno a otro, como preguntándose cómo explicar todo, entonces Darien se adentra en la conversación para intentar sacarles la verdad.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? Contesta Seiya.-

La joven decide tomar la palabra a la vez que comienza a llorar silenciosamente, sus lágrimas resbalan como torrentes de perlas que se precipitan al vacío, Serena intenta reconfortarla con una sonrisa, aunque no sabe siquiera si puede comprender su pena.

-No sé que pude haberles hecho.-

Dice la joven con una quebradiza voz y sin levantar el rostro.

-Pero en cuanto me vieron quisieron matarme, sin razón aparente, no lo comprendo.-

Seiya se aproxima al verla incapaz de contener las lagrimas y la abraza tiernamente, Serena mira a Darien como buscando una solución, pero solo recibe una mirada preocupada, entonces lo escucha opinar.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos comentárselo a las demás.-

Habla Darien poniéndose de pie frente a Seiya, mientras lo mira molesto por no saber la causa del problema, también deduciendo que él sabe algo y no quiere decirlo, entonces Seiya apoya firmemente el comentario y también se levanta.

-Tienes razón.-

-Lo primero es saber si Taiki y los demás los siguieron, si saben donde están ustedes.-

Agrega Darien.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que ganamos solo algo de tiempo, no quisiera pelear contra mis amigos, pero no pienso permitirles esa crueldad.-

Contesta Seiya.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso.-

Serena entra en la charla; tras haber dicho esto se levanta, ofrece su mano a la joven que la acepta un poco temerosa pero así es capaz de sonreír; mientras se pone de pie, Serena continúa hablando.

-La princesa debe estar mal, no es posible que piensen todos ellos así, hay que reunir a las chicas y ponernos de acuerdo.

La discusión continua, pero Seiya se reserva lo referente a la princesa, prefiere evitar ponerlos en riesgo; mientras escucha los planes de Serena y Darien el mira hacia el cielo, observa la tarde caer.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad; Yaten y Taiki recorren los callejones de Tokio en busca de Seiya y la joven, evitando a toda costa que las personas sepan quienes son ellos, llevan ropas muy gastadas para pasar desapercibidos, sin siquiera haber contactado a la Sailors, se mueven rápidamente entre las sombras que deja lo que resta del día, con el sol a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte, como herido por una flecha de un legendario guerrero.

Fin de Capitulo

Sigue capitulo 02

¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS?

Escrita por Oscar Cornejo Romo

12/09/08 00:23 hrs.

Todos los derechos pertenecen a su Autor Original

Naoko takeuchi


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor moon**** Stars 2**

LA JOYA CON LA ESCENCIA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo 02

"¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS?"

Yaten y Taiki avanzan rápidamente entre los callejones de la ciudad, observan sigilosamente a diestra y siniesta, entre la oscuridad de los callejones y las esquinas ocultas; buscando con desesperación a los fugitivos Seiya y Valerian, solo han pasado un par de horas desde que aterrizaron en las afueras de la ciudad, evitando ser descubiertos, tanto por las Sailor Scouts como por cualquier habitante; para solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible y sin atraer curiosos.

Entre sus apresurados pasos, se detienen a observar un callejón en especial, entonces Yaten decide retomar la discusión que habia dejado pendiente desde que aterrizaron.

-¿En serio crees que Seiya nos traiciono? ¿Para salvar a esa chica? ¿Y por qué no podemos avisar a las Sailor Scouts?-

Aun le parece imposible que su amigo los haya traicionado, y se encuentra dudando de la situación actual.

-Ya te lo dije Yaten, quizás Seiya no esté haciendo esto por voluntad propia, ella debe estarlo controlando; por eso debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes. Sobre todo no debemos permitir que se involucren las Sailor Scouts.

Taiki se detiene e inclina su mirada para revisar unas huellas que encuentra, mientras que Yaten lo observa a cuantos pasos tras él. Entonces los escucha terminar de hablar.

-Su estúpido sentimentalismo, no harían más que causar problemas.-

-Tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos a encontrarlos nosotros primero.-

Una vez aclarada la situación prosiguen su avance por los callejones, siendo apenas las 4 de la tarde, esperan recorrer al menos una parte de la enorme ciudad antes de que oscurezca, ya que tienen un tiempo límite para encontrarlos. Les fue posible localizarlos gracias a que Taiki descubrio a Seiya cuando tomo una nave; inmediatamente sospecharon de que vendrían a la tierra para pedirle ayuda a las Sailor Scouts. Temiendo que las cosas empeoraran decidieron evitarlas a toda costa.

-Ellas no deben toparse con Valerian.-

Exclama Taiki mientras empuña su mano derecha y mira hacia el cielo.

-Si lo sé; recuerdo muy bien su imagen, es increíble el parecido.-

-No se trata de su parecido, sabes muy bien que es ella misma, solo que pertenece a otra parte, no es quien conocemos.-

Mientras sigue la charla continuan su camino por el callejon envueltos completamente en la charla se olvidan de lo demas.

-Desgraciadamente Seiya no lo comprendió así, ahora tenemos que detenerlos, si esa mujer le hizo eso a la Princesa, no se que podría pasar si la dejamos hacer lo que le plazca en la tierra.-

-Cierto…-

Yaten apenas si puede frenarse un poco, ha chocado con una joven, arrojándola al suelo, por lo que de inmediato se ofrece para levantarla; una vez que se repone, el ofrece una disculpa acompañada de una sonrisa, ella estaba furiosa porque su vestido se mancho con la caída, pero cuando ve el rostro de quien la ayuda estalla en alegría y risas; incontenibles lagrimas de felicidad brotan de sus ojos. Sujetando las ropas del joven con fuerza, incluso para impedirle que se marche, ella exclama un tanto alterada, en voz alta y entre pausas.

-¿T… Tu eres Yaten?-

Mira al otro extremo y toma las ropas del otro joven también.

-¿Y tú eres Taiki? ¿De los Three Lights cierto?-

Ambos se miran como preguntándose que harán para salir de esa situación; mientras la joven no cesa de llamarlos Three Lights, se han dado cuenta de que estan ahora en las afueras de un centro comercial; estan comenzando a preocuparse, justo cuando ella les pregunta por Seiya, Taiki se libera al instante y huye, Yaten hace lo mismo, mirando a la pobre joven, que no hace más que gritar a los cuatro vientos, mientras los observa huir.

-¡Son los Three Lights! ¡Son los Three Lights! ¡Miren, miren, son ellos!-

De la nada, aparece una multitud de de chicas, algunas incrédulas se muestran solo para ver lo ocurrido, pero todas ellas cambian de parecer al verlos dar la vuelta en una esquina, en cuestión de segundos la multitud corre detrás de los asustados jóvenes, ahora no les importa por donde estén corriendo, ya que se olvidaron del lugar en que se encuentran, en plena plaza principal.

Mientras corren por la avenida, Yaten pregunta a Taiki para aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Oye Taiki, ¿No sería mejor detenernos? Es decir, ¡Ya basta de persecuciones por hoy! Me estoy cansando de esto.-

-¿Estás loco? Si nos detenemos aquí va a ser peor, sigue corriendo, ya veremos cómo escondernos para poder seguir buscando a Seiya después, corre con todas tus fuerzas.-

En efecto, era una multitud enorme la que los seguía entre gritos y empujones, pasaron cerca de un Karaoke para cruzar por un callejón, repentinamente sintieron como alguien muy fuerte los jalo al interior y cerro de inmediato, segundos después se escucho una estampida de mujeres por la calle; ya dentro del local, son conducidos entre la oscuridad; podían sentir unas delicadas manos sujetándolos fuertemente que los guiaban por el pasillo apenas visible.

Pasados unos segundos se encienden las luces, los jóvenes se dan cuenta que se encuentran en una sala de Karaoke, al fondo sentadas Lita, Rei, Mina y Amy, desconcertados se limitan a esperar en silencio lo que ellas dirán.

-Les dije que si eran ellos, lo sabía, Mina siempre supo que volverían.-

Exclama Mina Alegremente. Tras esto corre a darles un abrazo y a tomar sus manos para saludarlos, sacudiéndolos violentamente por la emoción, mientras que las demás observan en silencio, Rei se pone de pie y pregunta molesta.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué están aquí?-

Yaten y Taiki se miran el uno al otro para saber que contestar, Amy decide interrogarlos también.

-Paso algo, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde están Seiya y la princesa?-

Taiki comienza a romper el silencio, mientras Yaten continua forcejeando con Mina, tratando de liberarse de sus fuertes abrazos llenos de alegría.

-El asunto es muy serio.-

Amy se coloca frente a Taiki para preguntar.

-¿Que tan serio?-

-Seiya ha desaparecido y la princesa se encuentra recuperándose en nuestro nuevo planeta.-

-¿Pero qué paso?

Pregunta Amy de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices que la princesa esta recuperándose? ¿Qué le sucedió?-

Interrumpe Lita; lo que pone más serios a los jóvenes, pensando en cómo lo dirán a las chicas para que no se alarmen. Yaten comienza a hablar.

-Seiya escapo del planeta en una nave, con una joven muy peligrosa.-

-¡Wow! Una escapada de amor, por fin dejo a Serena en segundo plano.-

Grita Mina entusiasmada, aun con el brazo de Yaten entre sus manos.

-Eso no es el problema si fuera cualquier joven, el asunto es que ella es realmente peligrosa.

Exclama molesto Yaten; a su vez que se suelta con fuerza de las garras de Mina.

-Esa joven.-

Se adentra Taiki en la conversación.

-Es nada menos que Serena…-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?-

Resuena la interrogante voz de las chicas a coro por toda la sala, resulta bastante obvio que Serena siempre ha estado en la tierra, por lo que sería imposible siquiera pensar que ella es la culpable. Taiki continúa hablando mientras observa sus rostros llenos de asombro.

-Lo que sucede es que la joven que buscamos es Serena.-

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-

Pregunta Amy tras reponerse del impacto.

-Así es, una Serena que pertenece a otra dimensión.-

-Eso tiene más sentido, pero ¿Cómo es que le fue posible hacerlo? Abrir un portal dimensional o ¿Qué hicieron?-

-No lo sabemos, no tengo idea de cómo llego aquí, solo podemos pensar que ella está controlando a Seiya porque no quiso escucharnos, incluso cuando la joven lastimo a la princesa, Seiya no hizo nada por detenerla.-

-Entonces parece más grave de lo que dicen.-

Mina toma su posición más seria y entra a la conversación.

-Ya que la situación está así, debemos crear un plan para poder contraatacar de inmediato.-

-Avisemos a Serena entonces.-

Agrega Lita.

-¡Es imposible!-

Interrumpe Yaten molesto.

-No sabemos si es que ya hizo contacto con Serena, tenemos que ser precavidos, porque lo crean o no, ellas dos son idénticas en cada detalle, sería imposible saber cual es cual, a excepción por la ropa y el peinado.-

-¿Quieres decir que esa Serena es exactamente igual a nuestra Serena, pero son iguales?-

Rei pregunta a Yaten.

-No diria que iguales, mas bien lo opuesto, ya que ha lastimado a la princesa.-

El responde.

-Entonces quedémonos con la otra Serena.-

Agrega Rei muy calmada.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeee?

Todo el grupo se alarma por la expresión de Rei y la miran muy molestos.

-Es cierto, miren ella seria más responsable, mas estudiosa, no sería tan torpe, seria todo lo opuesto. ¿Verdad?-

Rei estalla en carcajadas, ahora todos se muestran alegres, pues han comprendido la broma de Rei. Lita por su parte le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su compañera, Rei inclina la mirada y escuchar a su amiga mientras se repone del golpe.

-Pues para broma, creo que esta mas allá de tus limites Rei.-

-¿Tú crees Lita? Yo pienso que no estaría mal, pero es solo un comentario y nada más.-

Dice la joven sacerdotisa mientras sonríe a sus amigas. Amy mientras se aproxima a Taiki para volver al tema.

-Tenemos que evitarlo, tratare de contactar a Serena y veré si aun no se han topado con Seiya.-

-Está bien, pero apresúrate o esa multitud volverá y no sé cómo les explicaremos la repentina ausencia de los Three Lights.-

Amy enciende su comunicador, trata de contactar a Serena pero una interferencia se lo impide.

Taiki observa que tiene dificultades, por lo que no necesita preguntar nada, decide tomar la iniciativa, justo antes de que se escapen, Mina detiene a Yaten y Rei a Taiki, ellos permanecen entonces en calma y deciden esperar más.

Ahora Amy decide usar su microcomputador para rastrear la señal del cristal de plata, pero le resulta imposible, ya que algo o alguien está interfiriendo con la señal.

-Disculpa.-

Taiki interrumpe el meditar de Amy, para darle un consejo.

-Si la interferencia es la que está dando problemas, debe ser el mismo lugar en el que esta Serena, ¿O no? ¿Por qué no buscar mejor la raíz de la interferencia? Puede que así encontremos a Serena y a Seiya.-

Amy se molesta por el comentario, ya que su ego ha sido herido.

-Eso justamente iba a hacer.-

Ahora el radar muestra tres señales de distintos lugares, por lo que les resultara más difícil encontrarlos.

-Busquemos en tres grupos diferentes.-

Rei decide que será lo mejor.

-Está bien, yo iré con Yaten.-

-Yo también.-

Mina se aproxima de inmediato al joven, al igual que Lita, cada una lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo, el pobre joven se limita únicamente a mirar a Taiki para pedirle ayuda, pero su amigo evade la mirada.

Amy no cree que sea buena idea dejarlas ir así; por lo que decide hacer los grupos, a pesar del enojo de sus compañeras.

-Muy bien, Mina ira con Yaten, Taiki ira con Lita, mientras que Rei y yo iremos por otro rumbo.

-¡Eso no es justo!-

Rei interrumpe a sus amigas, ya que no esta de acuerdo con el orden que se ha dado. Yaten y Taiki se alejan un poco del grupo, sentados en el sofá, mientras escuchan cada una de las quejas detenidamente, toman una decisión entre ellos.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, ellas están discutiendo de nuevo por una tontería.-

-Tienes razón.-

Responde Taiki al comentario de su compañero, ellos se levantan del sofá y tras exclamar sus frases de transformación, una brillante luz envuelve la habitación.

"Sailor Star Healer"

"Sailor Star Maker"

Ellas voltean de prisa para vislumbrar a las guerreras que se han formado, se preguntan.

-¿Que les pasa? ¿Por qué se transformaron?-

-Es inútil pedirles ayuda Sailor Scouts, será mejor que no interfieran.-

Exclama molesto Sailor Healer; su compañero Star Maker agrega.

-No se entrometan o se convertirán en nuestras enemigas.-

Rei se aproxima a ellas para preguntarles algo, pero es arrojada fuertemente contra el sofá por Sailor Healer.

-Discúlpame, pero no te preocupes, nada malo le pasara a la Futura Neo-Reina Serena.-

Tras decir esto, ambas Sailor salen apresuradas hacia la calle, desapareciendo entre los edificios, sin esfuerzo alguno, dejando atrás a unas confundidas Sailor Scouts.

Fin de Capitulo

Sigue capitulo 03

"DOS SERENAS ¿CUAL ES LA VERDADERA?"

Escrita por Oscar Cornejo Romo

21/09/08 04:45 hrs.

Todos los derechos pertenecen a su Autor Original

Naoko takeuchi


End file.
